


Loss and Choice

by thepettydreadfuls



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepettydreadfuls/pseuds/thepettydreadfuls
Summary: A list of things given up (freely; under coercion; without choice. Lucretia can't determine which applies, and neither can Taako, if asked.)





	Loss and Choice

Lucretia loses:

  * the ability to write with both hands at the same time
  * the sight of her favourite colour
  * her ability to taste sweets
  * ten years of her life
  * Taako plastering his long, thin fingers over her eyes and saying,  _I know I’m a skinny fuck but if you peak through those finger gaps I’m burning a spell slot on you_  and Magnus saying,  _but it’s her birt_ \- and the distinctive sound of him being hit in the stomach by at least two people, and the way her lips pull upward, involuntarily, the scent of slightly-burnt baking and Lup screeching,  _Taako, why couldn’t we have just done this tomorrow-_  and then, Taako, sharp but nonchalant,  _tomorrow doesn’t count_ and then light and colour and her family yelling  _surprise_! The kitchen strung with messy, badly-transfigured streamers made from someone’s spare coat, and Davenport with a glimmer around his hands, the sight of balloons and bright sparklers that aren’t logged in their inventory a clear indication towards what he’s casting, and Merle and Barry stumbling through happy birthday as Magnus yells,  _cake, cake, cake, cut it, quick!_  with the knowledge of their time limit and his natural exuberance making him bounce in place, and then the taste of coconut and icing in her mouth just before they leave the plane and light makes jagged replicas reform into their old-new-forever young bodies on deck.



 

Taako loses:

  * his sister



**Author's Note:**

> -prayer hands emoji- hey I love reviews!!! And also I love reqs come talk to me at thepettydreadfuls.tumblr.com 
> 
> I need??? More taz fandom friends?? I beg??


End file.
